Phosphate tightly associated with a molecule, e.g., a protein, has been known since the late nineteenth century. Since then, a variety of covalent linkages of phosphate to proteins have been found. The most common involve esterification of phosphate to serine, threonine, and tyrosine with smaller amounts being linked to lysine, arginine, histidine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, and cysteine. The occurrence of phosphorylated molecules, e.g., proteins, implies the existence of one or more kinases, e.g., protein kinases, capable of phosphorylating various molecules, e.g., amino acid residues on proteins, and also of phosphatases, e.g., protein phosphatases, capable of hydrolyzing various phosphorylated molecules, e.g., phosphorylated amino acid residues on proteins.
Protein kinases play critical roles in the regulation of biochemical and morphological changes associated with cellular growth and division (D'Urso et al. (1990) Science 250:786-791; Birchmeier et al. (1993) Bioessays 15:185-189). They serve as growth factor receptors and signal transducers and have been implicated in cellular transformation and malignancy (Hunter et al. (1992) Cell 70:375-387; Posada et al. (1992) Mol. Biol. Cell 3:583-592; Hunter et al. (1994) Cell 79:573-582). For example, protein kinases have been shown to participate in the transmission of signals from growth-factor receptors (Sturgill et al. (1988) Nature 344:715-718; Gomez et al. (1991) Nature 353:170-173), control of entry of cells into mitosis (Nurse (1990) Nature 344:503-508; Maller (1991) Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 3:269-275) and regulation of actin bundling (Husain-Chishti et al. (1988) Nature 334:718-721).
Protein kinases can be divided into different groups based on either amino acid sequence similarity or specificity for either serine/threonine or tyrosine residues. A small number of dual-specificity kinases have also been described. Within the broad classification, kinases can be further subdivided into families whose members share a higher degree of catalytic domain amino acid sequence identity and also have similar biochemical properties. Most protein kinase family members also share structural features outside the kinase domain that reflect their particular cellular roles. These include regulatory domains that control kinase activity or interaction with other proteins (Hanks et al. (1988) Science 241:42-52).
Kinases play critical roles in cellular growth. Therefore, novel kinase polynucleotides and proteins are useful for modulating cellular growth, differentiation and/or development.